priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 25 - Christmas Present for You!
Christmas Present for You! '(クリスマスPresent For You!, kurisumasu puresento fo yū!) is the 25th episode of PriPara, and it first aired on December 20th, 2014. Plot ''Laala is shocked to learn that Headmistress Gloria and her mother used to know each other when they were younger and Gloria has a change of heart about PriPara... Could this mean that everyone at Paprika Private can become idols? Summary Picking up from the events of the last two episodes, Gloria and Himeka have now been reunited after so many years. Laala is shocked and confused at all of this, and Himeka explains that she went out to look for Gloria on the day they promised to meet up, but she gave up after waiting for a long time. The two adults embrace, bringing a tear to Laala and the groups eyes. The very next day, Gloria calls an assembly for all of the school, she explains that she has a change of heart, and announces that PriPara will no longer be banned to Paprika Private elementary and junior high students and returns the PriTickets and Friends Tickets taken from the students. Now, Nao is able to go to PriPara with Laala. The same day, Laala and her friends head for Prism Stone where they register their newly returned PriTickets and enter PriPara for the very first time. Laala's friends are shocked when they see her with long flowing twin tails and discover she is an idol, realizing they have seen her before. Upon realizing the time, Laala runs off to practice for the upcoming Christmas Idol Grand Prix. Meanwhile, Shion is looking upon PriPara Town and talking about how Gloria returned the PriTickets to everyone at school and this prompts her, Dorothy and Leona to finally trade friends tickets with one another. Later, at the Christmas Idol Grand Prix, the girls change into their Christmas coords and appear on stage together, singing a new song and performing a new Making Drama. The results come in and the unit formed between SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafe win. The Paradise Boots are given to the girls and they are one step closer to the Paradise Coord. ''Merry Christmas!' Major Events * Himeka and Gloria are reunited. * After a change of heart, the PriTickets taken by Gloria are returned to the students of Paprika Private. * SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafe form SoLaMi♡Dressing together and win the Christmas Idol Grand Prix. * Gloria and Himeka go to PriPara as adults, without changing their appearance. * SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafé receive the Paradise Boots. * Nao becomes an idol. Character Appearances * Laala Manaka * Mirei Minami * Sophie Hojo * Shion Todo * Dorothy West * Leona West * Gloria Ookanada * Kuma * Usagi * Himeka Manaka * Nao * Faruru * Mew * New * Hanana (cameo) *Nanami *Love Tochiotome (cameo) Trivia * This is the 2nd holiday special episode. ** This is the first Christmas special. * Although this episode is a Christmas special, this episode airs 5 days before Christmas Day. * Shion, Leona, and Dorothy trade friend tickets. * Nao's initial outfit and brand were Kappa based, but was changed due to her not liking her outfit. * This is the 25th episode of PriPara, ironically being about Christmas which is on December 25th. Videos Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1